<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discovery by SunshineShal13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080734">Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineShal13/pseuds/SunshineShal13'>SunshineShal13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alien Plot, Friendship, Other, Real Life, Reality and fiction colliding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineShal13/pseuds/SunshineShal13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new spin on the "Whovian meeting the Doctor" troupe. It's just a regular day at Amiee Martin's new call center job, until she finds out that not only is there an alien plot to bring down Earth, but also the tiny detail that the Doctor actually does exist. Oh yeah, and she's American now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were looking, you wouldn’t think anything of the woman with the long, braided ginger hair and bright, ice blue eye who’d just walked out of an alleyway and blended into the throng of people walking to work. She was in her early-mid 30’s and was wearing a red plaid shirt tucked into dark blue skinny jeans under a black leather jacket with brown suede calf-length boots.</p><p>You’d maybe think that she had a cute outfit and walk away. Now, you may think it was odd that she was muttering to herself, but you’d most likely brush it off. What you wouldn’t think is that she actually wasn’t human at all. </p><p>She was a centuries old Time Lady from a plant called Gallifrey called the Doctor, who traveled through time and space in a tiny blue box on the outside saving planets and people. And, there was a British TV show that had been on since the ‘60’s slightly based on her adventures that was beloved by geeks from all over. </p><p>I say slightly because while there was some truth to the show, the majority of her adventures were much different than the ones portrayed on the show. Back when she was a man, she’d mentioned this idea to the creator of the show who had loved it and run with it. She hadn’t done it to be vain, more because she felt like there should be a science fiction show that portrayed space travel and time travel as well as fighting for what was right. </p><p>Like I said, there were some things in the show that mirrored the Doctor’s own life. Like, for example, some of the monsters. The Daleks were real. And regeneration. Like the current seasons of the show, this was her female form and the 13th incarnation.</p><p>However, she’d also gained an American accent with this body. She assumed it was because she’d landed somewhere in American when she’d regenerated. It had been some getting used to, but she was slowly acclimating to it. Especially since she fit in well where she was at now.</p><p>She had tracked a signal here in the TARDIS. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she sure as heck was going to find out. It wasn’t in her nature to ignore a situation that could possibly need her help. She’d scanned the area beforehand with the sonic, but nothing had come of that, so she decided to do a little more exploring. </p><p>In the many years that she’d been helping the human race, she’d come to notice that they tended to always be in a hurry, especially early in the mornings when they had to get to work. It especially seemed so in the case of another woman who was running towards the Doctor frantically. Well, not exactly towards her, but she looked like she was running pretty fast.</p><p>29 year old Amiee was running late to work. All because her alarm didn’t go off. She’d never been late to anything and always made her anxious, especially now. She’d just started a new job in a call center department of a tech company. She really didn’t want to give them any reason to fire her. </p><p>At least it was Friday, which meant that after work, she could go home and indulge in one of her favorite hobbies. Eating dinner while watching Doctor Who. She’d been obsessed with it for 8 years, ever since she started watching it her senior year of college. Recently, she’d obtained the entire new series from seasons 1-12. She couldn’t wait to slip into her PJs and watch some of it. </p><p>Even though her new job was close to her apartment, it didn’t give her any less anxiety. So, she’d bolted out of bed, gotten ready in record time, and ran out of her apartment. She ran past a ginger haired woman, almost bumping into her. She got a glimpse of the woman’s ice blue eyes. Something felt familiar about her, but she couldn’t place it. Not that she really had time.</p><p>“Sorry!” She yelled apologetically to the woman as she continued on her way. </p><p>She walked into the building with 2 minutes to spare and clocked in, breathing a sigh of relief. The day went by slowly, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Suddenly, it was 5:00 and everyone was ready to go home. Amiee had just survived her first week. Now she was ready to go home. She was about halfway from her apartment, when she realized that she’d forgotten her phone. She groaned and ran back to the office.</p><p>The parking lot was fairly empty by the time she got back, everyone leaving right away since it was Friday. She used her badge to get back in and walked to her desk. She grabbed her phone and was in the hallway, when she heard voices in one of the offices. She started to ignore it, but something inside of her was urging her to listen to what they were saying. She quietly walked over and put her ear on the door.</p><p>“I don’t care what you have to do!” A voice that almost sounded like the CEO thundered. She hadn’t met him yet, but he’d come in to introduce himself to her training class. There was something about him that Amiee had felt was off. “You need to get those programs done as quickly as possible!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir, but it takes a while. We still need to write the programming for the launch codes.” Another voice said.</p><p>“Launch codes?” Amiee mouthed silently. What on earth could they mean? Was this some front for bomb makers?</p><p>“Well, hurry. We need to get these codes in our new computers and fast. These humans need to be taught a lesson.” The CEO replied. “I refuse to be part of this pathetic race any longer. They’re so slow and idiotic with their technology.”</p><p>Amiee froze. He’d just said humans like he wasn’t one. And launch codes. She gasped silently as her brain put two and two together. He was an alien! This certainly changed things.</p><p>“Yes sir!” The other voice said. </p><p>As the door opened, Amiee flattened herself against the wall, so they couldn’t see her. Both the CEO and the other person walked out together, until they stopped right at her. She gulped silently. </p><p>“You!” The CEO barked! “What are you doing here?!”</p><p>“I, um, I forgot my cellphone and had to come back for it.” She stammered. “And then I got lost and um somehow ended up here. But now I see where I need to go, so I’ll let you get on with it.” She lied, as she quickly ran out the door.</p><p>As soon as she was out, she looked back and started running. Of everything that could ever happen, she wasn’t expecting to start working for a company that was run by an alien bent on destroying the human race. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it. She almost felt like she was in a Doctor Who episode. Now all that was needed was the Doctor showing up and it would be.</p><p>She continued running away, occasionally glancing back to see if they’d started running after her. Unfortunately, she was looking back when she collided with someone and fell. </p><p>“Oh my!” A voice said. “Are you ok? Here, let me help you up.” A hand reached out for Amiee to help her up.</p><p>Amiee reached for the hand and got up, finally getting a glimpse at the person who’s rescued her. She found herself staring at the same ginger haired woman she’d accidentally bumped into on her way to work. There was something almost unsettling, but comforting at the same time about her ice blue eyes. </p><p>“Physically, I think so.” Amiee said. “And I think this is the second time I’ve bumped into you. Sorry about that.”<br/>
The woman smiled kindly at Amiee. “It’s ok. Trust me, I’ve been through much worse. I’m more concerned about you. You looked startled running out of there.” She said.</p><p>Amiee hesitated, wondering if she should tell this woman who she’d just met what she’d just heard. She didn’t want her to think she was crazy. But the same voice that had told her to eavesdrop was telling her to trust this woman. </p><p>“I, well I’m not exactly sure.” She said. “I was just going back there to get my phone because I forgot it, and the next thing I know, I’m listening to the CEO yell at someone for not having programming ready for launch codes and then telling them to hurry because he was tired of these idiotic humans.” She said. “I know this sounds crazy, but from that logic, I think he might just be an alien.”</p><p>“Did you just say launch codes?” The woman said in an urgent voice. </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I did.” Amiee said slowly.</p><p>“Oh, of course!” The woman said. “This is where the signal came from. Well this is definitely not good.” She turned to a very confused Amiee. “Did they say how long it would take them?” She asked her.</p><p>‘I-uh, no.” Amiee stammered, inwardly wondering why a random stranger seemed so invested in this and what signal she was talking about. “They were just talking about hurrying it up.” She suddenly realized the implications of what was going on. “All I know is that I don’t want anything to be blown up. I mean, I just started this job and now I find out it’s run by an alien who wants to destroy the human race. Definitely not something you find out every day.”</p><p>“Hopefully there’s enough time for me to figure out a plan to stop them.” The woman said. She then grasped Amiee’s hands. “I just need you to trust me here. I’m going to stop them and save this planet.” She said seriously.</p><p>Amiee was definitely even more confused than she had been, but there was something that sounded slightly familiar about this situation, she just couldn’t put her finger on it. “Wait, what do you plan? How are you going to stop it?” She asked. Suddenly, something hit her. Something that she’d never thought possible, as much as she wanted it to be possible, and her mouth dropped open.</p><p>“No. Way.” She barely got out. “You-You’re the Doctor!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interestingly enough, the Doctor really wasn't surprised that this woman knew who she was. Clearly she’d watched the show. This could be to her advantage, having someone who’d seen the show before. She might not be in shock that much about aliens. Although, looking at the woman’s expression, the Doctor surmised that she was probably really surprised about finding out this piece of information.</p><p>Amiee was in a bit of shock. Never in a million years would she expect to find out the Doctor was, in fact real and not just a fictional character on a TV show. Sure, she’d always imagined meeting the Doctor and how she’d react, but imagining and seeing in person are two different things. But, a part of her thought that she wasn’t really that lucky and that it was just a dream.</p><p>“I have to be dreaming.” She said, shaking her head. “I just know that I’m going to wake up right now and find myself laying in my bed. Maybe if someone pinches me, than I’ll actually know.” She muttered, mainly to herself.</p><p>Just then, she felt a small part of her arm being squeezed, not hard, but hard enough to make her wince a little in pain.</p><p>“Ow!” She said, rubbing that part of her arm. She turned slightly and noticed the Doctor smirking. “What was that for?!”</p><p>“Well, you said for someone to pinch you and since there’s no one else out here except you and me, I figured I had to be the one to do it. Now do you think you’re still dreaming?” She asked. </p><p>“I, well, I guess I’m really not dreaming.” Amiee said, trying to wrap her brain around the fact that the Doctor was real. And then she had another thought. “Wait. Hang on a second.” She said, confused.</p><p>“You want to know why I have an American accent, don’t you?” The Doctor asked.</p><p>Amiee nodded. “I’m sure there are differences between your real life and the show, though.” She said, not believing that she had actually uttered those words.</p><p>“Actually, this is the first time with an American accent. I regenerated in America, so that’s where it came from. Still getting used to it.” The Doctor said, shrugging. “Oh, I don’t think I caught your name.” </p><p>“Amiee Martin.” Amiee said.</p><p>It was then she started to get excited in a way she’d never felt before. The Doctor was actually real, and not just played by some British actor on the TV. And, add to that, she wasn’t dreaming. She wasn’t going to wake up disappointed because her dream wasn’t real. She did want to know how much truth there was to the show, but later.</p><p>There was that small detail of actual alien invaders as well. Especially if what she’d just heard was any indication. This thought was absolutely terrifying. Going after aliens wasn’t exactly something she wanted to do, but at the same time, how many times had she wanted to be side by side with the Doctor, fighting aliens and saving her planet? Now was her chance. Her chance to make some kind of difference.</p><p>The Doctor could feel Amiee’s excitement growing. She had to smile at that. There was nothing better to her than to see any of her companions get excited at the prospect of an adventure. What was new was meeting a human who had seen the show. Seeing her excitement was a different perspective for her. </p><p>The Doctor knew that it stemmed from realizing that the Doctor was a real person and that she now got the chance to meet her and help stop the aliens, whoever they were. She still hadn’t figured that out yet. But she did know that she couldn’t deny Amiee the chance of not being able to fight for her own planet. </p><p>“So, what do you think.” The Doctor asked Amiee. “Want to do some investigating and see what’s going on?”</p><p>Despite the possible danger that awaited, Amiee’s eyes sparkled, and she grinned. “Uh, yes!” She said. </p><p>As they walked back to the building, Amiee noticed that it had gotten dark, she glanced at her phone and noticed that it now said 7:30. Had they really been there that long? They stopped at the doors of the now dark building, and she used her badge to unlock the door. Unfortunately it wasn’t working.</p><p>“Ugh! They must have locked the doors down!” She groaned. “How are we going to get in now?”</p><p>“And you call yourself a fan of the show!” The Doctor teased her, as she reached into her jacket pocket.</p><p>“What do you even mean by tha- Oh!” Aimee realized as the Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver out. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you had that.”</p><p>“Of course I do!” The Doctor said, sounding slightly offended. “How else do you think I can unlock doors?”</p><p>“I mean, I guess I should have realized that.” Amiee said. “But in my defense, I just found out you were real tonight. I mean, it’s a lot to take in.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll give you that one, but just that one.” The Doctor joked. </p><p>“So does that one have a setting for wood and to open deadbolts? Or is it useless on those?” Amiee asked. She was curious for the answer.</p><p>“They do, actually. I made sure to make a setting for those two. It’s easier than trying to kick the door down every time.” The Doctor replied, </p><p>She aimed the screwdriver at the door. The purple light glowed in the darkness as it made a high-pitched buzzing sound. The click of the lock could be heard as the door unlocked. </p><p>The Doctor and Amiee walked in quietly, just in case there was anyone else there. It was completely pitch black. No light shone anywhere. Amiee shivered and turned on the flashlight of her phone so that they could see. Although with the Doctor’s superior eyesight, she could see better than Amiee could.</p><p>They walked down the darkened hallway with Amiee’s flashlight lighting the way until they found themselves in front of the CEO’s door. The Doctor used the sonic to open the door, and they walked in quietly as Amiee found the light switch and turned it on.</p><p>“Now, if I were a set of launch codes waiting to be programmed into a device, where would I be?” The Doctor asked, as she walked around the room.</p><p>They looked everywhere for a paper that would have something on it. They ruffled papers, looked through books, even tried to find a safe in the wall thinking that maybe he’d hidden it in there. But, they were unsuccessful.</p><p>“There’s nothing here!” Amiee said in a frustrated voice, after half an hour of looking. </p><p>Maybe it was the fact that she’d just started a new job and was worried about not being good enough at it, or the fact that they couldn’t find what they were looking for, or even the fact that there was a possibility that the whole plant could be blown up. Either way, she gave up and sunk down on the floor, burying her head in her arms and sighing.</p><p>The Doctor, noticing this, behavior, joined Amiee on the floor. This incarnation was a little more affectionate than her past incarnations. She wrapped an arm around Amiee.<br/>“Hey, It’s ok.” She said, comfortingly. “Whatever’s going on, we’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Amiee sighed again. “It’s just, here I am thinking that I got a great job, only to find out that it’s being run by an alien who wants to destroy my planet. I mean, what if we don’t stop them in time?” She worried.</p><p>The Doctor forced Amiee to look at her. “You have to trust me.” She said. “We’ll figure out what’s going on and stop them. I’m not going to let anything happen to earth. I’ve been doing this a long time and I have yet to fail at keeping your planet safe.”</p><p>Amiee looked at her, and noticed her ice blue eyes. Yes, they were a little bit unnevering, but they were filled with compassion and kindness. She also noticed an ancientness in them that belied her fairly youthful look. By that fact, she really had been doing this for a while. </p><p>She knew that she had to trust the Doctor. The show Doctor would never let anything happen to earth while he/she was around to protect it. And just from seeing it now, she knew that the real Doctor wouldn’t either.</p><p>“You’re right.” She said. “I guess I’m just not used to this.”</p><p>The Doctor chuckled. “Well, I wouldn’t expect you to be, but you’re handling this pretty well, considering.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t really have a choice right now.” Amiee said. “I did just get myself caught up in this. There’s a whole lot to take in, but I think I can handle it.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” The Doctor said, helping Amiee up. “Now, let’s continue looking for these codes before someone comes back.”</p><p>They continued looking everywhere. They couldn’t find anything resembling codes, until something caught Amiee’s eye. She noticed a laptop sitting on the desk. </p><p>“Hey. Why don’t we try this laptop?” Amiee asked. </p><p>“Oh, that’s a good idea!” The Doctor said, walking over. </p><p>She opened the laptop, and after a few tries, got the password to unlock it. After unlocking it, she skimmed over the folders, until she found one that piqued her interest. In the meantime, Amiee had been peeking out the door to make sure no one was coming. </p><p>“Aha! Found it!’ The Doctor cried triumphantly.</p><p>“Well that’s perfect, considering that there are people coming!” Amy whisper shouted as she noticed two figures turning in the hallway.</p><p>The Doctor quickly scanned the codes with the sonic, making sure that every last bit of information was in there. She quickly closed the laptop and stuck the screwdriver back in her pocket. </p><p>She and Amiee quickly ran out of there. The Doctor locked the door back up, and they ran back outside before anyone could catch them. Amiee had never felt so exhilerated and scared in her entire life.</p><p>“Ok, now THAT’s a rush.” She finally said. “I thought we were going to get caught.”</p><p>“I did to, actually.” The Doctor said, grinning. “Now, let’s get this to the TARDIS so I can analyze it.”</p><p>Amiee’s eyes lit up. So there was actually a TARDIS. She followed the Doctor behind the building, but she didn’t see any blue boxes. Just a dumpster, and a VW bus. She could just barely tell the color of the bus. It looked like it was mint green.</p><p>“Um, I hate to say it, but it looks like it’s not here.” Amiee said, apologetically. “There’s nothing here but this VW bus. </p><p>“Well, actually...” The Doctor smirked, knowing that Amiee had been expecting the police box.</p><p>“Wait. Hold on.” Amiee said, staring at the bus. “This. This is the TARDIS?!” She asked in shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, I know you were expecting the blue police box.” The Doctor said to a slightly surprised Amiee. “But there are a few differences from the show and my real life and this is one of them. It’s just a blue box because it’s a British show.”</p><p>“Well, um, I guess that makes a lot of sense.” Amiee said, still looking at the bus. “But why the VW bus?”</p><p>“It was the 60’s.” The Doctor remarked, using a key to unlock it. “Plus, I like it. It blends in a lot more than the police box. Especially here.”</p><p>Amiee had to agree with that. It looked more like it belonged on the road. But, she was still trying to get used to the fact that it wasn’t a police box. She followed the Doctor in, and stopped. It really was bigger on the inside.</p><p>She walked inside slowly, taking everything in. The walls were the same mint green as the outside of the bus. She did notice that there was nothing else on the walls. The console sat in the middle of the front. Next to where the driver’s side would be, if there were a driver’s side.</p><p>The console was probably the most interesting thing she’d seen there so far. In the middle of the console was the time rotor. Except this one looked a little bit different than the others. It was more like a lava lamp, with translucent pink liquid and purple blobs of lava that were floating lazily up and down. It  fit with the whole VW bus thing going on. </p><p> The console itself was almost like a steampunk look. There was a monitor surrounded by wood that was situated close to the time rotor. So, this look of the TARDIS was a 60’s/ steampunk look. </p><p>There were also doorways leading to what looked like a hallway, so that part didn’t change. She grinned. She never thought this day would come, and while it was certainly different than the TARDISes from the show, the main thing was that it was still the TARDIS. But, she also really loved the feel of the TARDIS. </p><p>While Amiee was busy looking around, the Doctor had gone to the monitor and plugged the sonic screwdriver onto the side of the monitor. She frowned in concentration as she tried to make sense of what was on the screen. So far, all she had were codes that even she couldn’t decipher. </p><p>“C’mon.” She muttered to herself. “Give me something I can use!” </p><p>“Still nothing?” Amiee asked, overhearing her and walking over. She tilted her head in confusion at the codes appearing on the screen. </p><p>“Nothing I can use yet.” The Doctor said, sighed. “Not even sure how long it’s going to take.”</p><p>Suddenly, Amiee felt extremely tired. Both physically and mentally. It had been a very long and strange day. She tried to stifle the yawn that escaped her mouth, but the Doctor happened to glance over at that moment.</p><p>“Ok. That’s it.” The Doctor said in a stern voice. “You need to go to sleep.”</p><p>“No. I’m fine.” Amiee protested, although the tired look on her face betrayed her protest. </p><p>“Nope. Not arguing with me. You’re human and you need all the sleep you can get.” The Doctor said, crossing her arms. </p><p>“But, shouldn’t we wait to see the results?” Amiee asked.</p><p>“It’s going to take a long time.” The Doctor said. “Let me drop you off at your apartment and then I’ll see you in the morning. It should be done by then.”</p><p>“Fine.” Amiee grudgingly agreed and gave the Doctor her address.</p><p>The Doctor hit a few buttons. All of a sudden, Amiee felt herself being knocked off her feet. She couldn’t help but laugh. She lay on the ground for a few seconds until the TARDIS had landed.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” The Doctor said apologetically, helping her up. “Still a little bit bumpy.”</p><p>“Actually, that was kind of fun.” Amiee said, standing up and brushing her pants off. “So wait, are we here?” She asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Well, I would hope so.” The Doctor said. “Unless we’ve landed somewhere else, which happens quite often.” </p><p>Amiee walked to the door and opened it, only to see the parking lot. They’d made it. Without any issues, it seemed. </p><p>“So should I just wait for you tomorrow or?” Amiee asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be here waiting.” The Doctor promised. “That way we can get a start on figuring out what’s going on.” <br/>“Ok. So I guess I’ll see you here in the morning.” Amiee said.</p><p> Waving, she walked out of the TARDIS and towards her building. Turning back, she saw the TARDIS dematerializing. She shook her head in amazement and walked inside to her apartment, unlocking the door.</p><p>After getting inside, she got ready for bed. There was no way she could stay awake watching Doctor Who now. She’d pretty much found herself in a real life Doctor Who episode. As she pulled on her PJs and brushed her teeth, she couldn’t believe everything that had happened to her.</p><p>If she hadn’t forgotten her phone and gone back, she probably wouldn’t have heard what was going on. Which meant she wouldn’t have gotten caught and run out. Which meant that she wouldn’t have run into the Doctor and found out that she was actually real and not just the product of a decades old British TV show.</p><p>She fell asleep quickly, and with the knowledge that her life would never be the same again. Things were happening that she never imagined would ever happen, and she was going to take them as they came. She had to. What else was she going to do?</p><p>While Amiee was sleeping soundly in her bed, the Doctor was pacing around the TARDIS waiting for the results. For someone who was used to running around and getting from one place to another quickly, this was not the ideal situation. She was getting impatient and had considered whacking the monitor a few times. </p><p>The monitor pinged, signaling the results were finished. She sighed in relief and looked at the monitor. Her eyes widened, and she muttered a few choice words in Gallifreyan. If her calculations were correct, whatever computer these codes were being programmed into, would cause the whole world to essentially implode. </p><p>That didn’t bode well for the planet, but the Doctor wasn’t going to let this small issue get in the way of her saving the planet that she’d fallen in love with. She nodded in satisfaction. She wasn’t going to let another alien race try to destroy these precious humans. </p><p>It was lucky that she’d found Amiee when she had. As much as she hated to admit it, she did need help sometimes and especially with Amiee working there, it was easier to get in. Plus, she liked the woman. She noticed a spirit in her that many humans were lacking. And her excitement over things. The TARDIS seemed to agree with her, as the lights dimmed a little.</p><p>The next morning, Amiee woke up slowly. Since it was Saturday, she didn’t have to get up early. She lay in bed, thinking of the dream she had. It all felt so vivid. Her finding out that there was an alien plot at her job and finding out the Doctor was real.</p><p>She only wished that it had been real. Then she really could be helping to save the human race. She sighed in disappointment and got out of bed to get ready. She glanced out the window of her room, and noticed something odd in the parking lot.</p><p>There were all of the regular cars out there, but one stood out in particular. A mint green VW bus. She stared at it, shaking her head.</p><p>“Huh. That looks like the one from my dream.” She said to herself. She did a double take when she noticed a woman with braided ginger hair walk out of it. Her mouth dropped open in shock. So, maybe it hadn’t exactly been a dream.</p><p>She quickly threw on her clothes and ran out of her room. She tugged on her boots, almost tripping in her haste to go outside. After finally getting her boots on, she left her apartment, and practically flew down the flight of stairs leading to the doors. She burst through the doors, much to the amusement of the Doctor, who’d turned right at the second that Amiee ran outside.</p><p>“Training for a marathon?” She teased.</p><p>“You-You.” Amiee panted, trying to catch her breath. “You’re real.”</p><p>“I’m fairly certain we established the fact that I do exist last night.” The Doctor replied dryly.</p><p>“Yes, I realize that now, but when I first woke up, it didn’t exactly register until I saw you outside my window.” Amiee said. “Now please tell me what you found out.”</p><p>The Doctor hesitated a second, not exactly sure how to phrase it so Amiee wouldn’t get freaked out. Unfortunately, there wasn’t exactly an easy way to put it, so she just had to come with it.</p><p>“You’re not going to like what I’m about to say.” The Time Lady warned. “But, from my calculations, those launch codes are being programmed into a computer. Which, will cause an implosion of earth if one single key is pressed if we don’t stop it.” She finished.</p><p>Amiee paled. “Oh no.” She said, suddenly aware of something.</p><p>The Doctor noticed the change in Amiee’s expression. “What?” She asked curiously.<br/>“Computers.” She said. “They’ve been working on a new line of computers.” She said.  “And they’re expected to hit the shelves in a few days!” She said. “That’s must have been what the CEO was talking about!”</p><p>She recalled many times that week where customers had called in asking when the new line of computers was coming out. They’d promised the computer to be sleeker and faster than their other computers. She’d tried to answer the customers’ questions as best as she could. She’d even considered buying one with her employee discount. Who knew that they could be the potential downfall of the nation.</p><p>“Of course!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Why not put the codes in computers that he knew would be flying off the shelves in a manner of minutes? Oh that’s clever!” </p><p> “You know, I was actually considering getting one of those myself.” Amiee said as she followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.</p><p>“Might wanna hold off on that right now.” The Doctor replied, pressing buttons and pulling a lever.</p><p>“Ok, what kind of aliens are we dealing with here?” Amiee asked, still not believing she was asking these types of questions.</p><p>“Ah, well that I’m not so sure of.” The Doctor said. “But, I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.</p><p>The TARDIS materalized in the same spot it had been last night, and the Doctor and Amiee walked out. Luckily, since it was a Saturday, there weren’t that many people there. Not like it really mattered, although some would think it strange that Amiee was here on the weekend. She used her work badge to get them into the building.</p><p>“So what exactly is the plan here?” Amiee asked as they walked into the quiet building. “Are we just going to go into the CEO’s office guns blazing or what?” She was ready to fight something.</p><p>The Doctor chuckled at the young woman’s enthusiasm. “Calm down, there.” She said. “Not yet. First we need to see if we can find any more information on these codes.”</p><p>Amiee sighed. She’d been ready for some action, but at least it was still something. Not many people could say that they’d been able to team up with the Doctor. Although, what she hadn’t counted on was running into one of her other coworkers, who was walking towards them. She hadn’t really expected to run into anyone. Except maybe the aliens who were causing this mess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>